


Swear to My Bones

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 7: Proposal, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, References to With The Stars And Us, Romance, ShuMako Week 2020, Takes place during Valetine's Day and Then Five Years Later, very implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: On a joyful Valentine's Day, Ren and Makoto discuss the fate of their relationship before next month rolls by and their plans for the future. However he wouldn't be revealing a certain question to her until five years from now, one that would possibly change their lives forever.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Swear to My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Welp, Shumako Week 2020 is coming to a close, but it doesn't mean that I'll stop writing fics of the pairing. Gotta give credit for this event because it's the first time that I was very active in a ship week, and meeting new people. I can't thank you all enough. And so, to cap it off on my part, this fic was inspired by the countless times that I listened to With The Stars And Us. I can also say that I can sing it well lol. Anyway, please enjoy the fic and thank you for your support! ^_^

It was Valentine’s Day, and Ren and Makoto happened to spend the special occasion together at Leblanc. Sōjirō was kind enough to rent them the place for the night, closing the shop earlier than normal. Although Ren was released from juvenile hall the day before, he had enough time to plan things out for him and his girlfriend. He prepped up coffee and curry for the both of them, and then they exchanged gifts with each other. Makoto went on to talk about the state of their relationship because Ren had to go back to his hometown the next month.

However, he joked that she could come with him, much to her refusal, but in seriousness, he told her that nothing would change between them, to her relief. Later on, she decided to rest her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder, asking if she wasn’t demanding too much from him. Ren then brought Makoto closer to him, basking in their hold. Then, he remembered something.

“Hey, there’s something that I want you to see, if that’s okay with you.” Ren asked her, the both of them facing each other.

Curious, Makoto nodded her head in response. “Of course, Ren. Lead the way, then.”

And so, Ren guided her to his room, but then he went over to the side of his tool bench where he pointed to a hatch on the ceiling. In all her time spending in his room, Makoto was never aware of its existence.

“Wait, I don’t ever recall this being here.” she pointed out as Ren brought a small ladder.

“Yeah, to be honest, I didn’t know until yesterday,” he explained, climbing up the ladder, opening the hatch, “well then, come along.”

Once the two made it outside, they were welcomed to spotting two chairs conveniently placed for them, as well as the night sky glittered with stars. Makoto was in awe at the sight, failing to notice the grin from her boyfriend.

“Overwhelming, huh?” Ren questioned to her amusingly as they sat on the chairs.

“Y-yeah. With all of the light pollution in certain parts of the city, I figured that it’d be impossible to see the stars at all.” Makoto answered, a soft smile on her as she brought her hand to Ren’s lap.

“Still gotta say that Sōjirō is the true MVP.” he mentioned.

The two pointed out stars that they found intriguing or mesmerizing. Makoto leaned her head on his shoulder once again, taking a sigh of relief afterwards. No matter how little time they had left, she would use the most of it with the one who she loved the most. She and the others had worked tooth and nail to clear Ren’s criminal record for the past couple of months, and the fruits of their labors had paid off in the end.

The previous day, she startled everyone when she greeted Ren by knocking the both of them down to the floor, herself pinning him. Before he could respond, she silenced him with the fiercest kiss that she could muster unto him. They were then cheered on by everyone, much to their embarrassment. Not only was Ren back, but Morgana as well. To top it off, Shidō would be paying for his crimes. Life would be returning back to normal, it seemed. 

However, she needed to ask Ren about his plans for the future. Although his grades were exceedingly high in nearly every course that he had taken, he never talked in regards to what career he would pursue later on in life.

“Hey, Ren. Since you’ve been supporting me in my dream to become police commissioner, what path do you have set on your mind?” she brought up as it got his attention.

Pondering for a moment. With everything that he dealt with ever since he arrived to Tōkyō. From dealing with Kamoshida to defeating a malevolent god, he figured out his goal for the future. Makoto wanted to become police commissioner, Ryūji was striving to become a P.E. teacher at Shūjin Academy, Ann wanted to travel around the world as a model, Yūsuke was pursuing his passion as an artist, Futaba had not thought of any careers yet but would assist Sōjirō at Leblanc for the time being, and Haru wanted to open up her own café. It was Ren’s turn to leave an impressionable mark onto society.

“Yes, I have,” Ren admitted as his expression became joyful as his gaze was set on the stars, “you see, I’ve been interested in politics lately. Who knows, maybe I’ll become a member of the Diet someday.”

“That is an admirable dream,” Makoto agreed, adjusting her seat a bit, “you have my support all the way, love.”

“Although we can’t reform society with the Metaverse and our Personas anymore, it doesn’t mean that there’s no other option,” he mentioned, a soft smile forming onto him, “I’ll be keeping contact with Toranosuke while I’m back home. He said that he’ll be happy to assist me in my endeavors.”

“You have a good point. As Sis said, it’s now up to the adults to do their part. It’ll eventually apply to us as well.” she said.

Makoto could see Ren becoming an honorable politician in the future, maybe enough to sway public opinion of the rest of the bunch. Corruption was a toxic substance, especially in politics. Again, Shidō and among others had only worsened those in that field who truly wanted to help out the general public.

Then, Ren got up from his seat, walking over to the ledge, with Makoto following suit.

“Something on your mind?” Makoto asked, standing by his side as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Yep, and don’t worry, it’s nothing grave like what happened last time.” he assured her, reminding themselves of the event that played out on Christmas Eve after Yaldabaoth’s defeat.

“Don’t remind me of that,” she insisted, shuddering the memory from her thoughts, “but if it’s on a good note, then I can make an exception.”

With a nod, Ren simply took a view of the night sky, his arm also wrapped around her waist, and then he spoke again. “Even if we’re apart, no matter how far away, we’ll always be viewing the same star.”

“Okay, Mr. Poetic. Care to decipher that meaning to me?” Makoto questioned, humored by his cryptic analogy.

“What I’m saying is that, once I leave next month, it won’t make a huge dent on our relationship. Same goes for everyone else. Always and forever. Just wanted to let you know again, is all.” Ren explained, noting the joyful expression from his girlfriend.

There was another thought that occurred in his mind, recalling the time when he and the rest decided to study for winter finals. Ryūji popped the question to Ren if he wanted to get married someday. After replying yes rather timidly, Makoto was stuttering if he was being serious. Despite it being too early to consider the thought of marriage, he didn’t mind spending the rest of his days with Makoto.

“Also, Makoto?” he spoke in a calm voice, directing her attention to him, “when the time comes, I would like to tell you something. I swear to my bones that it’ll be worth it, trust me.”

“Okay then, I trust you,” she responded, until her voice took a different approach, her hands fiddling with his shirt, “say, how about we take this back to your r—”

Suddenly, they heard a ‘meow’ sound coming from their vicinity.

“Morgana, I thought I told you that Leblanc was reserved to us for the whole night.” Ren groaned.

“Hey, I figured that your guys’ shindig was over.” Morgana reasoned as he navigated himself towards them.

“Unfortunately, the night is still young for us.” Makoto informed their feline companion as Ren winked an eye at Morgana.

Understanding the implication of their words, Morgana began to mutter incoherent words before he took off in haste, but not before leaving some parting words to the couple. “I want nothing to do with this! Sōjirō, please leave your window open for me!”

**_5 years later on Christmas Eve…_ **

The pair had spent their time at Tōkyō Skytree for the evening. They were at the observation deck, taking in the marvelous view of the city. It was surreal to know that five years had passed since their times as the Phantom Thieves came to an end, but not all journeys would come to a complete stop.

However, Ren had other plans to celebrate the occasion. Bringing one of his hands to his pocket, he clutched onto a considerably small box, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Makoto flashed a smile at him, one that he was always looking forward to seeing no matter how many times. Just enough for him to pop the question that would change their lives forever.

“Makoto, do you remember what I told you back in Valentine’s Day five years back?” Ren started.

“So, I guess the time has come, huh.” Makoto replied, implying to her boyfriend that she remembered the promise.

The air felt thick for Ren, but he had to press on, though he couldn’t lie to himself that he was feeling nervous beyond comprehension; even catching the attention of the people within the deck. More so than the times they had put their lives at risk. 

“From what the years have taught me, there is no other person who I want to be with in my life.” he began with such conviction, Makoto’s eyes widening as she was catching on to his words.

“R-Ren…” she whispered, frozen as a result.

“You are the most amazing person to have ever come into my life, and I am truly grateful that I was given the chance to meet you. We’ve faced many obstacles since we met, and there are more to come, but as long as we have each other, none of us will be left behind.”

He thought back to the very first time he met the then-student council president on the rooftop of Shūjin Academy, when she awoken her Persona, the time when they became true ‘study partners’, and the many times they said ‘I love you’ to each other. It was now or never, and he wasn’t going to give up that chance. 

And then, Ren got on one knee as he revealed a box, opening it to disclose a beautiful ring. Makoto had lost her voice as she brought her hand to her mouth, tears prickling out of her eyes.

“Well then,” Ren spoke, grinning at his beloved as he looked at her, “will you allow this Trickster to steal your heart?”

“Y-yes.” she muttered happily, her tears flowing as Ren got up to hug her tightly, “o-of course, Ren. I want to s-spend my days with y-you.”

Those around them gave a hearty applause to the newly engaged couples, though the two ignored their praises at they simply stared at each other fondly. He then inserted the ring to her finger as she then gazed at it.

“It fits so nicely.” Makoto remarked, sniffling a bit as Ren adjusted her scarf.

“Well, Merry early Christmas to you, love.” he commented, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “To be honest, I thought it was too early to propose to you, but based on your reaction, it was well worth it. I just hope that I didn’t put you in such an uncomfortable position, especially with us being watched.”

Makoto simply nodded her head to dissuade him that it was the case. “Don’t feel that way. You have no idea how happy I am right now, Ren. Also, you’ve stolen my heart way before now. You always had.”

“Man, I can’t wait until the rest find out. It’d be better to visit my parents to explain to them the news.” Ren wondered enthusiastically.

“That can wait for later,” Makoto recommended, hugging her tightly once more, “thank you for everything, Ren. I love you so much.”

“And I as well, Makoto. Always and forever.” he chuckled, returning the favor back to her.

Whatever the future would hit them with, they would be ready for it, as long as they followed their hearts. 

**_No matter_ **

**_How much I try scooping them up_ **

**_They slip through my fingers_ **

**_Like grains of sand._ **

**_But even so_ **

**_The things I can see_ **

**_Aren’t all there is to them._ **

**_It’s in my heart._ **

**_They say that_ **

**_Physical things are all that exist in this world_ **

**_But where_ **

**_They begin_ **

**_Or end shouldn’t be decided by anyone._ **

**_I will follow my heart._ **

**_Let’s search_ **

**_For our future_ **

**_With our_ **

**_Hearts._ **


End file.
